


comfort in the storm | iwaoi

by rinsmilktea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comfort, Cuddles during the rain, Fluff, IwaOi Week 2020 (Haikyuu!!), M/M, Touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinsmilktea/pseuds/rinsmilktea
Summary: In which there's a bad rainstorm, and Oikawa can't sleep until Iwaizumi is there to calm him down.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	comfort in the storm | iwaoi

There it was, the sound of harsh rain falling down from the sky like buckets. It banged onto the roof, all was heard was the storm growing louder and louder. Oikawa Tooru tossed and turned in his bed, clutching onto his sheets and the rain came down.

Ever since he was little, the brunette always hated the rain and storms, especially if they were at night. He would always hide under his blankets and would cover his ears as he waited for it to pass. The only way he could stay calm during a storm was when his mother would come in and hold him close, speaking to him in a soft tone as the weather raged outside their home.

However, Oikawa was attending university at the moment and wasn't living at home, but in a small apartment with his best friend Iwaizumi Hajime. He could wake him up, but it was around one in the morning and they had classes the next day, plus he didn't want to face an angry Iwaizumi at the moment, so Oikawa passed on that option. He would just have to try and get through the storm on his own.

A little while later the rain seemed to grow softer. Oikawa was relieved, to say the least. He closed his eyes and tried to actually get some sleep so he wasn't extremely tired when he has to attend his classes tomorrow. He was about to fall asleep before a loud clap of thunder made his eyes shoot open. The rain began to pour ever harder than before and was followed by deafening sounds of thunder and lighting. 

Oikawa couldn't stand it anymore. 

He got up from his bed and wrapped one of his blankets around him as he walked out of his bedroom. It may have been a bad idea, but at this point, Oikawa couldn't care less. He knocked on the door to Iwaizumi's bedroom and waited.

A few moments later the door opened with a tired and angry looking Iwaizumi was standing before Oikawa. "Shittykawa it is fucking one in the morning-"

Iwaizumi then stopped what he was saying when he saw Oikawa's extremely terrified expression, tears beginning to well up in his chestnut-colored eyes. His attention then turned to the storm outside and he mentally swore at himself.

"H-Hajime..." Oikawa hiccuped as he stood in front of his best friend. 

Not even hesitating, Iwaizumi took Oikawa into his arms and the other quickly clung to him, his grasp was as tight as steel. The spikey-haired male held him close as he lead him to the bed, where they sat together as the storm continued. 

Oikawa nuzzled his head into Iwaizumi's neck as Iwaizumi had an arm around his waist, the other rubbing circles onto the brunette's back. 

"It's okay, Tooru. I'm here." The green-eyed male softly whispered to the petrified boy, trying to comfort and calm him down the best he could. "Jesus, I'm so sorry."

Iwaizumi felt horrible. He knew there was going to be a storm tonight, yet he forgot to check on Oikawa because he had been busy studying for a test coming up in one of his classes. So, at that moment he tried to help his best friend to the best of his ability.

It was until a little after three a.m that Iwaizumi noticed Oikawa had finally fallen asleep. He shifted his position somewhat and covered him and the sleeping brunette with the blankets on his bed. Before falling asleep, Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa and then placed a soft kiss on his forehead, along with adding a soft; "You're lucky I love you, idiot."

Soon, his eyes began to close and he fell asleep as well, his grip never loosening on Oikawa as the two of them slept.

* * *

Bonus:

Morning rolled around and Oikawa woke up first in Iwaizumi's arms. He smiled and looked at the sleeping male next to him. Oikawa then moved his head to look at the alarm clock that sat on the bedside table, which read 8:31 a.m.

Oikawa's eyes widened and he sat up quickly, beginning to shake Iwaizumi so he would wake up. "Iwa-chan, wake up we're going to be late!"

"Wait what?!" Asked Iwaizumi as he woke up, however, Oikawa didn't notice he was up until the last minute and accidentally shoved him, making him fall right off the bed with a loud "ACK!"

"Oh my god!" Oikawa exclaimed with a shocked expression, looking down at the floor where Iwaizumi fell. "Iwa-chan, are you okay?!"

"Jesus Christ, I think you made me break my fucking back, Shittykawa."

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of IwaOi Week, complete! Sorry if this was short, but here are some comfort cuddles with IwaOi :)


End file.
